The Siblings of Calamity
by GodofSharingan
Summary: Naruto gets hit with Obito's kamui and is reborn as a god but not just any a god of calamity. And now he has a brother named Yaboku/Yato? Yea what could possibly go wrong? (Rated M for adult language, blood, and sexual situations)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone of you reading this story. I'd like to say that this story most likely has a lot of grammar mistakes because I typed it on my phone. Also this is a revised storyline for my fanfic Narugami. Also later in the story I'll probably put up a poll for pairings. So besides that on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Noragami.**

Prologue: Life Before Birth

 _This is the story of a hero…_

 _A man who survived loneliness and hatred…_

 _Who put his life on the line to protect his precious people…_

 _This is the story of the strongest God of Calamity…_

 _The story of…_

"Uzumaki Naruto!" A man yelled in anger. This man was Uchiha Obito and the true leader of Akatsuki. He was currently in a battle the Kyuubi jinchurriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Just the thought of Naruto made him furious causing his sharingan and rinnengan to glow.

Naruto looked at Obito. He was low on chakra and extremely tired but he could tell Obito was too. As he continued to stare at Obito he couldn't help but annoy Obito one more time."Yea that's my name don't wear it out." He replied with tired half closed eyes and a fox-like grin on his face."Shut it you stupid brat!" The Akatsuki leader screamed in rage.

Calming himself Obito let a smirk spread across his face.

"Well Naruto-kun it seems you're low on chakra. But I'm not I got enough for two jutsu and two is all I need." Said Obito sinisterly. Naruto took a step back in slight fear."What!" The jinchurriki yelled in shock. He knew Obito had more chakra then him at the moment but he didn't know he had enough for two jutsu. He couldn't use Kurama's chakra because he wasn't quite use to it yet. So Naruto was completely at the Uchiha's mercy.

"Now Uzumaki prepare yourself!" **BANSHO TEN'IN**

Suddenly Naruto was pulled towards Obito by an invisible force."Now die!" **KAMUI**

Those were the last words Naruto heard before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys welcome back. I want thank everyone that follow my story and gave me good reviews. I'm going to also try and make this chapter longer than the previous one. Now that everything's all said and done on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Noragami**

Chapter 1: Day of Calamity 

The room was dark with only a few candles to give off a form of light. A young woman with brown hair and forest green eyes was on her knees in a prayer like position. She looked to be saddened about something as if a tragedy had happened. Tears were pouring from her eyes like a waterfall.

Taking in a deep breath of air she prepared to speak."I ask of you great God of Calamity pass judgement on the one who has trespassed against me. The one who… raped me. Please kill Haruma Sarutobi!" Screamed the woman in slight anger from thinking of the man. Opening her eyes she looked at the person she was talking to.

Looking at him she couldn't help but blush.

He looked to be about seventeen years old,he looked muscular also, he was wearing a white muscle shirt, with a black leather jacket over it and around his neck was a necklace with a green jewel hanging from it. He had fingerless black gloves, there was a black wrist band on his right hand with spikes protruding from it. Black skinny jeans and steel toed combat boots.

He had tanned skin, ocean blue eyes with blond spikes hair with bangs framing his face. But his most noticeable feature was three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks.

This was Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto just stared at her with uncaring emotionless eyes. But his mind was processing everything she was saying he didn't really care much until she said the then decided it was time to speak.

"What do you offer?" He asked quietly his voice showing no hint of emotion.

"I-I offer 200 y-yen for this deed." She the god timidly.

Still staring emotionlessly he thought about her offer."Make it 5 yen and it shall be done." She pulled up her head in disbelief. Most gods you offer if not 200 than at least 100 yen. But this god a God of calamity no less told her it was only 5.

Taking the offering Naruto turned to leave stopping at the door he turned his head."Oh yea one more thing."

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"Don't forget to tell your friends about me." He told her before teleporting off.

 _(In the city)_

Jumping off a building Naruto landed on top of a traffic light. Looking down he spotted his target Haruma Sarutobi in his car waiting for the light to turn green. Another figure landed on the traffic light next to him. Turning to the figure Naruto only had two things to say to him."you're late."

The figure chuckled."I know I am. But I have an excuse."

"And what's that?" Naruto asked still keeping his eye on the target.

"I got lost on the road of life." Naruto and the figure laughed together.(Can y'all guess who it is.)

Naruto snorted in amusement."Same old Kurama." The blond Uzumaki gave a small small.

Kurama had changed from an centuries old kitsune to a man who looked to be in his twenties. He had tanned skin, long and flowing red hair tied in a ponytail, blood red slitted eyes and sharp canines. He was the standard anbu uniform and instead of the anbu symbol on his left arm was 九尾狐 meaning Kyubiko or Nine-tailed fox.

Yes Kurama the fox we know and love became Naruto's shinki.

Feeling the time for laughter was over ready to end his part of the deal."Come Kyubiko." And with his name called Kurama changed into a ball of red chakra and into his master's stomach. Going throw hands signs Naruto called out his jutsu. **KATON: KARYU ENDAN** And just like it's namesake the god blew a fire ball shaped like a dragon head out his mouth.

The dragon shaped fire launched itself at Haruma's car. On impact it exploded. Destroying the car and killing Haruma Sarutobi in the process. Everyone was running from the scene of the chaos that just happened. Some were dialing 911 on their cell phones to get in touch the police.

After viewing the people's reactions Naruto let a fox-like grin spread across his face.

 _"Contract fulfilled."_ He thought before he shunshined away from the crime scene.

 **And that's the end!**

 **Thanks you guys for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. And for those who still can't figure out what Kurama's weapon form is shame on you. Kurama is suppose to chakra giving Naruto the power to use jutsu.**

 **Also don't forget to vote on my poll for Naruto love interests.**

 **Cya next time. Bye!**


	3. AN

**Author's note**

 **Hello guys and sorry this isn't a new chapter. But I wanted to tell you something important. For a while now I been procrastinating about typing a new chapter for my fanfic Siblings of Calamity. But that's not the only reason that I've took so long. I also been trying to better my grades in class so I wouldn't flunk and repeat the grade. But I come to realize that I also been putting aside my fans.**

 **So I came to a conclusion. On April 25th(My birthday :p) I will publish another fan fiction and a new chapter for Siblings of Calamity.**

 **One last thing. Check out Shadow Knight Destroyer's fanfic Naruto The New Mandarin.**

 **Ok that's all. SEE YOU UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
